The invention relates to the fields of display systems and holography and relates particularly to the provision of visual displays for the purpose of recognizing and identifying objects such as planes, ships, tanks and the like from any angle of attitude.
Under conventional practice instruction takes place in a classroom environment wherein an instructor points out salient characteristics of an aircraft, for example, to be identified, using models, photographs or possibly projected vu-graphs of the aircraft. In using this technique, approximately 10 photographs of each aircraft are required to give the student a reasonably complete view of the aircraft, i.e., top side, bottom, right side, left front quarter, etc. The procedure used to make the photograph is to first build up a small scale model of the aircraft and then to photograph this model against sky backgrounds with the aircraft model in the various attitudes required.
Disadvantages of the above described procedure is the need for 10 or more photographs to produce an end result which is still a limited number of views of the object. A desirable end would be to obtain continuous unlimited views of the object as if it were at the center of a sphere and one could observe the object from all points of longitude and latitude on the sphere. However, the cost and bulk associated with actual scale models is prohibitive. Objectives of applicants' invention is to provide the desired result of continuous spherical views of an object while eliminating the need for scale models in presentation and also eliminating the current costs of multiple photographs and its limited effectual results.